True feelings show
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: Based a year after the Continental Drift event and finding their new home, Louis has let go of his crush on Peaches and has moved on. While Peaches is starting to see Ethan in a very diffrent way even though she still thinks thats he's the wrong guy or is he and Ethan find himself falling more and more for Peaches, ever since they first crashed
1. The fall and Kiss

**Sorry that I haven't been on here for a while, the sign up was going wried, but I'm back with a whole new story, and trust me this one won't take nearly as long to update as my last one.**

**I don't any of Ice age, excpet the story and Louis's new girlfriend but I won't talk to much about them two, this story is about Ethan and Peaches. ETHANxPEACHES Forever  
**

Finally Peaches had climbed to the peck of the highest mountin, it had taken all day to do this she wanted to explore the whole of her new home and even though she, her friends and family have now lived on huge island for a year and Peaches had only explore only a quarter of it, which in some is good because she would have a new adventure to dod everyday for a long time.

Peaches didn't take Louis along with her as much as she used to because one he was scared most of the time and two he had found his one true mate, Celo a beautiful female mole-hog who was now also hanging out with Peaches, Ethan and the gang and Peaches's family, Peaches was happy for her friend to finally found true love she knew that Louis had a crush on her and let it go for some time now so now they were just best friends, but despite all this sor some reason Peaches felt a bit jealous of them oh not because she liked Louis or anything close to that the real reason was that she didn't have a mate or boyfriend for herself. It did make Peaches feel sad or a bit depressed when she couples together.

Peaches laid down on the fresh spring mountain grass to rest and eat for a while as she did this her mind went back to the night where her ex-crush Ethan had asked her out on a kind of date with his other friends and even though their friends and hang out a lot with each other Peaches didn't love him any more...did she? Peaches had to admit though Ethan had changed a lot by far since the day when Louis saved her life, Ethan had learned to except Louis and Peaches's possum side and had become a lot more open to the world and deeper in his thoughts and feelings and less about being popular and looking good, in fact Ethan didn't give a toss now about who was more then who and who looks better then who, well kind of.

Peaches also remembered that Ethan had asked a couple of times if he could come with her when she was going the island, Peaches also noticed that Ethan rather enjoyed their adventures together.

The more Peaches began to think about the redish brown bull mammoth the good things she noticed about him, well Ethan was still the most handsomest mammoth that Peaches had seen and whenever he would smile at her, Peaches would still get a warm tingly feeling but only more powerful or she would flush a little "But I told mom that Ethan is the wrong guy for me" Peaches was confused, why did she still feel fuzzy of why did her heart still race whenever she would think of him or speak to him.

"It's because you still like him don't you" A little voice in Peaches's spoke up making Peaches jump a little.

"Of coruse I still like him we're friends aren't we?" Peaches replied back in a some what stren voice.

"No you know what I mean Peaches Mammoth. You still Love him or more likely you love him more then you used to if I do say so myself" The voice now had answered in a cheeky and sly tone this time.

"WHAT! Of couse I don't, me and Ethan are just friends you understand. Just friends, so push off and mind your own business" Peaches shouted out loud she was starting to get angry now, Peaches wanted the voice to just shut up and go and leave her to choose about Ethan.

"My business is your business. Oh just admit it Peaches your still in love Ethan and I can tell that you would like or love to have a relationship with him and you know it Peaches" Now the little voice wasn't so little any more for it had consumed Peaches's mind with it true words not to mention that the voice sounded like it was getting a little annoyed now. Both Peaches and the voice knew it's words were right, Peaches was still in love with Ethan and more then ever now that he had changed a lot. Peaches had heard some romeors going saying that Ethan had changed for her but she wouldn't have it or belive it.

"Listen like I said before, shut up and go away. What proof or rather reason is there that Ethan would love me back anyway?" Peaches snapped in her mind but the voice didn't leave instead it just replied clamly.

"Just think about ok Peaches you can't keep on fighting true feelings and can Ethan because he like a lot to" Peaches snapped her head up, what did that voice just say it couldn't be "Wait what did you say about Ethan? Hey come back. Hello? Hello?" Peaches called to the voice but it was gone "Oh come on. All other times when I wanted you to leave and when I need ya you go a fine thing" Peaches was breathing heaverly from getting that sentance out with one breath *note to wouldn't you get huffy if this happened to you. back to story*.

On her way home Peaches didn't bother to go to the place where she and the others hung out she was fretting to much about what the voice said to her, she had to ask for someone to help explain this, maybe her anut Shire or her mom. Peaches was in fact so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she was walking start into *WHAM!* Ethan.

"Huh, w-wha-who" Both Peaches and Ethan stammered smome words from the shock they just had "Ugh what just happened?" Ethan was still in a daze "Ethan! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I was miles away" Peaches explained, as Ethan's vision become to return he found that he was on top of Peaches looking strate at her two beautiful pea green eyes "Peaches? Ahh I'm sorry I was lost in thought" Both mammoths then just laughed, out of the same reason for bumping into each other, as they lauged they did not released their quite intermit position, when they did both of them flushed lightly on their faces "Um I urr I'll try and get off of you and again I'm sorry" Ethan had an apoplectic smile on hi face, Peaches looked up at him and felt a sudden thump in her chest "What was that?" Peaches thought but she and she also knew what it was as well "Again I'm sorry Ethan, I hope I didn't hurt you" Peaches looked down out of shame of some sort "Hurt me? I should be asking that to you, I'm not underneath a 10 ton mammoth" Then a worried look came onto Ethan's face, what would her dad do if he found out that Ethan had hurt her "Oh my gosh Peaches are you alright? Your not hurt are you? Ethan asked with a slight tinge of fear in his voice, it took Peaches a few moments to responed to the sudden question "No I'm not hurt just squashed" Peaches tried moving her legs to get a little free but it was no go they were stuck good under the flaxen bull's body "Here I-I-I'll try and g-get up or roll over ok d-don't move alright" Ethan stuttered, Peaches looked up at him with a confused face "Why did Ethan just stutter?" Peaches thought with her attention went to the movement of what Ethan was doing.

He movedhis his legs around so that they were on the outside of Peaches, surrounding her like four strong pillers, Ethan took in a breath as he had to lift both himself which wasn't hard but also a 9 ton female with him, when Peaches was on top of him they found that their tusk were linked together, just like they were when Peaches fell on him and her dad startled them big time.

"Just like before huh Peaches?" Ethan simled and Peaches couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah but we don't have my dad scaring us this time" Peaches laughed from the memory so did Ethan "To right. Now how about the tusks?"

"Oh right, let me see" Peaches looked down and found that all she had to was gently side her head backwards and lift herself up, well she done the head part but for some reason her legs didin't want to move now, both mammoths could have sworn it was getting hotter "It's just your imagination Peaches, it is a hot day after all" But Peaches would not stop getting hotter, even Ethan was feeling the new heat and was now getting a light red tinge on his face "Don't look at her Ethan, don't look" Ethan's mind was telling him over and over but his didn't want to listen to his brain, instead they looked strait into the eyes of the female above him and when this happened their eyes locked, blue against green.

"She's so beautiful, why couldn't I ask her out on a date or something a year back or at our old home, why? Anyway she properly doesn't think of me being her boyfriend, just a friend" A load of questions were running though Ethan's mind while Peaches's ones were just beginning "He's still pretty handsome from when I first met him, but why do I still feel like this, I'm over him now, though he has changed quite a lot and strangly interested in my possom side, why all of a sudden why now?" These questions were only the tip of the ice berg for the two, as they both had millions of questions about eachother that were not been answered.

Ethan was the frist to relise that they were still in their intermit position "Ur you can get off of me now Peaches" Ethan said giving a slight chuckle.

"Huh, w-what? Oh right, yeah sorry Ethan" Peaches snapped out of gaze as she pushed herself up off of Ethan and brushed herself down when she off, then returning her attention back to the bull mammoth "Here let me help you get up" Peaches said, she gave a warm smile and stretched out her trunk for him but Ethan wouldn't take it, he just laid there (on his stomoch now) looking up at the beauty that stood before him, as if he was hypnotised by Peaches which was the truth.

"You would never love me again, even though your still everything to me. Peaches if I could tell you I would tell you, that I-I love you and I always will" A big goffy smile found it's way onto Ethan's lips. Peaches still had her trunk out for him to get up, but now Peaches had her confused face on "Why is Ethan staring at me like that?" Peaches mumbled under her breath "Hello Ethan, earth to Ethan, come in Ethan" Peaches waved her trunk in front of Ethan's face, he blinked a bit "Finally" Peaches rolled her eyes and sighed in relief and gave her trunk out again.

Ethan finally took Peaches trunk but not in the way that Peaches expected, once he was up his grip on Peaches's trunk tighten but not to much that it would hurt, he began to pull Peaches closer "Uh Ethan what are you do-"Peaches was cut off by a pair of hot lips placed on hers. Ethan was kissing her and even though it was only their lips touching Peaches was still frozen out of shock "What is happening! What? NO don't you dare close your eyes, no" Peaches's mind was screaming at her, but her eyes wouldn't stay open.

The kiss lasted for 20 seconds but it felt like forever to both of them, the reason why that the kiss was so short especially for Ethan was because he soon released what he was doing. Ethan tour his lips from Peaches's and opened his mouth to explain but nothing came out, the two just stared at each other both of shock "You twit, now look what you've done she'll now hate you forever, so you can forget about wanting Peaches as your partner" Ethan inner voice shouted and scold at him but Ethan tried ignor it, finally he found his words "P-Peaches I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I know it may not sound the truth but it is and I'm so sorry I really am sorry Peaches"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Those words arn't going to mean anything if you keep using them" The inner voice came back, which Ethan listened to this time and nodded for it was the truth, so Ethan tried to reach out to Peaches to show that he was sorry instead of saying it but Peaches backed up and whimpered.

She then turned on her heels and bolted into a full gallop out of fear mostly, Ethan called out after her but that just made Peaches run faster.


	2. Confusion

Peaches felt like she was sick or in a battle and lost horribly, she continued to run even though her vision was beginning to blur from the tears that were forming and falling more and more down her face "Why did Ethan kiss me after all this time why now and why did I like it? I'm so confused, Mom" These questions began to pile up as Peaches thought more of them. The wind whipped the tears from her slender mammoth face as she kept running, her heart was now thundering and screaming out of sadness, fear but mostly confusion. Peaches's legs wouldn't slow down or stop running until she got home.

Ellie was busy eating her lunch when she heard a thundering sound of galloping then the sound slowing to a trot then walk then nothing, Ellie turned around to see who it was and foun Peaches "Peaches hony are you alright, what happened? You look terrible" Ellie asked as she ran over to her still tcrying daughter.

Peaches now had red eyes from the amount of crying that she had done, her voice became hard to understand and all stuffy and her fur once fine and smooth was now all out of place and dirty with mud, leaves and twigs from when Peaches had ran through bushes and low tree branches.

"Peaches clam down take some breaths" Ellie held Peaches close whilest she blew on the young girl's face "Now what happened? You hurt?" It took Peaches a while for her to find words and make her voice understandable "Mum I'm so confused on how I feel, I don't know what to do" Peaches was still tearily eyed and still clinging onto her mother's warm soft coat, the remained like this even when Shira came back from hunting and she was a but taken bak by the scene before her eyes "Whoa whta happened to Peaches?" Shira asked with worry.

"I don't know Shira" Ellie replied before turning back to her daugther "Peaches why don't you tell both of us, two minds are better then. In your own tme honey" Both females laid down with the teenager waiting to hear Peaches's story to start.

Halfway through Peaches's talking "Well I'm so confused now about my feeling towards...Ethan"

"What do ya mean honey, did he hurt you?" Ellie began to feel a spark of anger towards the bull mammoth but her voice and face stayed kind "No mom no one has hurt me and Ethan would never do that, what I mean is that um you remember when I told you that Ethan is the wrong guy for me?" Ellie nodded "Well I bumped into him today and when I say bump I meant I feel on him...again. We're stuck because of our trunks and I know don't if it was ether me or the weather but I could have sworn that I was getting hotter and trying so hard not to look at him but that failed and when it did I couldn't tair my eyes form him even when we got off of each other, but this is the really wired part"

"Sounds already wired to me" Shira added with a giggle, getting closer to hear more.

"Well when I got up and gave Ethan my trunk to help him get up himself, Ethan just stared at me but not in a rude way. It looked like he was gazing at me"

"With big old eyes and half closed" Ellie's asked in wonder as her anger faded away into a smile, now that she had a felling of what her little girl was gonna say and so did Shira when they both exchanged looks. Peaches looked at her mother and aunt but shock off their lookes "Kind of, but when Ethan finally took my trunk and got up but he didn't let go instead he pulled me closer into a-" Peaches couldn't finsh her sentence she just turned her head to face away from her mum and anut.

"Into a what?"Shira asked now standing up

"Into a kiss!" Peaches shouted and she soon started to cry again "Afterwards I didn't know what to do or say, even Ethan looked shocked from what he didand apologised quite a few times but I just froze turned and bolted crying my eyes out, so that's what happened" Peaches had finally finshed her story still teary, Ellie still smiled.

"Oh Peaches, you don't have to get upset about it" Ellie said clamly and getting to her still crying daughter, so did Shira and she nodded in sor of argeement with Ellie "Yeah it may be good thing (I think)" Shira tried to understand but she thought that after all this time she would know about one or two properlems about romance, I guess Shira wasn't in this sort of field yet. Peaches on the other hand or rather paw, was still a bit confused "How, I don't understand, why would Ethan kiss me, he's never had feeling for me before, so why now?" Peaches was still trying to hold back the tears, but the more she didi the more came out **(Aurtors note: Peaches is gonna run out of tears at this rate).**

Then Shira not wanting to see her only neice cry anymore remembered something "Well that's not really true" Shira had a guitly look on her face, Peaches stop for a moment still clutching to her mother's tunk "What do ya mean?" Peaches wiped her tears off her face eager to hear what her anut had to say as her ears picked up, even Ellie leaned forward, eyes widen to listen "Well I was out hunting the other day and I knew I should have told you this as soon as I found out Peach, but when I came across Ethan, The Brat Pack and Louis and his girlfriend, I don't know her name, anyway Ethan did look shaky and told everyone not to tell you what he was going to tell them" Shira explained, Peaches couldn't wait any more purses, she had to know "What did he say?" Peaches asked almost begging.

Shira nodded "Ethan said that he's going tell you something that wanted to tell you for a long time but never had the nerve for it, what he wants to tell to you is that he...really likes you much more then a friend" When Shira had finshed Peaches couldn't move feet they were guled to the floor, both mother and aunt looked at the frozen teenager in consern "I don't know what to think, why hasn't anyone told me" She cried.

"I think he wants to tell you in his own time" Ellie stepped in, thinking about how much Ethan had changed and smiled "Maybe you were right about Ethan being the wrong guy for you Peaches" Peaches gave a "What the heck" face "What? Mum your not making any sense"

"No what I mean is that, the old shallow Ethan was the wrong guy but the new Ethan might be the right one" Peaches stared at her mum as if she was nuts, even Shira did a double-take "Give him another chance for your heart" Ellie added and Shira finally got what the mammoth was talking about and smiled, but Peaches let even more tears come through and shook her head "I need some time alone, I still so confused. I believe you two but I want to hear from Ethan himself. But I really need some time alone"

"Sure hon" Peaches smile wekly for the first time and nodded a thank you the turned to walk off to her tree with her tail imprints. It was around 11.30 before Peache cried herself to sleep.

*Back with Ethan*

He had been cursing himself to the highest point of heaven for what he ahd done whilst bashing his head against a oak tree "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! How could I have just forced on Peaches, her dad or whole family is gonna kill me" Ethan was talking so much, walking uo and down then stopping to self punish himself that he didn't hear someone rustling in the bushes.


	3. Talking

"Hi Ethan" Ellie came out of the bush, shocking Ethan so much that he did 180* turn in mid air and also out of embrassment aswell "Mrs Ellie I was ju-" Ethan had moved to fast when he jump around that as Ethan tried to walk over to Ellie, his feet hadn't yet recovered and regained their ground from the sudden turn and head bashing, so he soon fell or more like he tripped over his own feet "WHOA! *THUMP*".

Due to the dust that Ethan had brought up Ellie had to close her eyes "You ok?" Looking down at Ethan when the had dust cleared "I'm fine. I think" Ethan puffed, who now also had a branch which had fallen on his head, as Ellie continued to look at the young bull that position that he was in remined Ellie of when Manny fell down but from a tree branch when he confessed his feeling to her.

Without warning Ellie pulled up on Ethan's tusk so hard that he nearly fell back down again but on his face but thankfully he didn't "Oh I'm sorry hon" Ellie said smirking "Anyway I came by to talk to you about you and my daughter Peaches" Ethan made a gulity face "Listen Ellie I wasn't thinking about what I was doing"

"Well you better do tell Peaches something and soon, she's asleep now but she cried herself to sleep because she was so confused about you gazing and kissing her. That she dosen't know what to think of you now"

Ethan hung his head in shame "You saying that Peaches hates me?"

"No. What I mean is, well I think that Peaches still likes you a lot but she dosen't want to believe it. I remember Peaches telling me that you were the wrong guy for her, because of when you and your other friends made fun of Louis, and Peaches being part possum" The last words Ellie's voice went a bit cold at the ending of that sentence, for she as part possum to.

Ethan wasn't feeling any better "How is this meant to make feel better?" Ethan stated and feeling like he just wanted to run for the nearest cliff and jump from it or ask Peaches's dad to push him off "I haven't finshed yet. I do think that Peaches was right about the old you, it's the new you that's getting her, and all I told heris that "The changed Ethan might be the right mate for you" Ellie wanted to see the young bull's reaction. Ethan lifted his head up and his expresstion went from dpresstion to shock and happniess "Really you mean that?" Ellie nodded "Of course I do. I meant every word I said. Oh by the way, why did you change, for a bet or something?" Ellie asked and Ethan shook his head "No, the eal reason is Why I wanted to change my veiw on th world, on Louis, on Peaches and her family. Well I did it for...Peaches and I'll never regrett it" Ethan finally said after keeping the reason a secret form everyone for a whole year, he really wanted to tell someone and get it off his chest "Why for Peaches?" Ellie wans't going to leave now that she was so close to finding out "Beacuse I...I...because I love her" Ethan confessed in a quiet voice but Ellie heard it clear enough and Ellie was happy "With all of your heart?"

"Yes"

"Forever?"

"Yes!"

"Wil you love and care for her each day of your lives?"  
"YES YES YES! I promise will, I promise. I won't care what the others think or say I'll always love her" Ethan shouted as he let his voice out for his love for Peaches. Ellie was quite taken back form the shout, but the smile only her face only got bigger.

"Good, now go tell her that" Ethan looked at Ellie if she was crazy "Wait, what?" His legs started to shake "Go and tell Peaches what you have told me, you have my approvel. I'll go and tell Manny so he dosen't kill you" Ellie began to walk off "What. Now?" Ethan called after her "Yes now, she'll be at her tree properly dangling from it" Before Ethan could say another word, Ellie had gone up a tree herself.

Ethan knew he had to tell Peaches on day or another, so he went to go and find his angel mammoth

**I'm sorry that this is so short, the next I promise it won't be**


	4. Two hearts beating as one

Two hearts beating as one

Ethan had finally found Peaches and truth be told she was hanging by her tail from the thickest tree branch, asleep. As he walked slowly up and under her sleeping figure he stood there gazing at her "How can you sleep so peacefuly after what I'd done to you" Ethanasked in a quiet voice as he breathed softly against Peaches's ear, making her twich slightly, Ethan then sniffed her beautiful scent of her glossy her "I can't wake her, she's already got enough on her plate at the moment, I'll let her sleep tonight" But as Ethan took a tiny step back to leave he accidentally caught a stick under his foot causing it to make a loud snap. Ethan froze when he done it, silently praying before looking back to see is he had woken Peaches, thankfully she was still sound asleep "Whew that was close" Ethan sighed in relief but spoke in his normal voice and that woke the female "Wha?" Peaches yawned the froze for a second when she saw Ethan "Ethan, what are you-" Peaches stopped when she heard another crack but this time the crack came from the larger kind. Looking up both mammoths saw that the branch was breaking until they heard a much louder crack and Peaches looked down at Ethan, both with worried looks on their faces before *THUMP* she fell on him...again.

"Oh great(!)" Peaches sarcastically cheered in her mind, she then sheepishly at the male mammoth and blushing quite had to when she heard the male chuckle like he did before.

"We really have to work out a new way to greet each other, otherwise we'er going to get two splitting headaches" Peaches giggled at the comment. "Um...Ethan? What are you doing here anyways?" Ethan then couldn't say anything for he was finding it difficult to say the reason on why he was "Tell her the TRUTH!" The little voice in Ethan's head commanded at him "What I'm going to say "I'm came by to tell you that I love you" I can't do that" Ethan retorted in his mind, he also seemed to have fogotten that he was under Peaches.

Peaches stared at the male mammoth who seemed to be lost in his mind and she still didn't have the anwser to why he was here in the first place, so Peaches tried another trick "HEY ETHAN. EARTH TO ETHAN!" Peaches shouted at the top of her voice, making the sleeping birds fly from their homes in fear. The shout most certanily broke Ethan out of his daze "AHH, WHO n what n where...oh" Ethan shouted back at first, then when his first mind came back to realality, he gave a sheepish smile when he remembered that he was under Peaches.

Yet again the two teenagers were on top other each other "He dose looks kinda cute. What! No, don't say that" Peaches's mind was starting to argue again. Ethan could of laid their with his angel forever if it wasn't for one little thing, he couldn't breath through his trunk "Uhh Peaches" Ethan gasp released that Peaches was lying on his trunk "Yeah, Ethan?" Peaches asked, not knowing what she was lying on.

"I can't breath...your...lying on...my trunk" Ethan just managed to get out. Peaches looked down, wide eyed and at once she rolled off, the suffocating male, causing him to also roll due to the fact that Peaches rolled off of him so fast, but Ethan only rolled onto his side.

Peaches soon got to her feet in a panic and half walked and half trotted over to the panting bull "Ethan, are you dead?" Peaches knew it was a silly question but she fretting like crazy "*Gasp* No.*Pant, pant* Not yet anyways" Ethan gasped as he was beginning to regain his breath.

When Ethan felt better, he to got up and walked closer to Peaches. He smiled softly and Peaches couldn't help but smile back. They both stood there not saying a thing to each other, they didn't need to.

Their silence lasted for a while until it was boken by a word from the female "Um, Ethan, you still haven't told me why your here" Ethan blinked out of his trance "Oh right. Well um I'm here because...because I" Ethan couldn't find the words "Come on, you've got to tell, just tell HER!" His mind roared at him. Peaches stared at the now shy bull, her eyes wide with curiousity to hear what he was tryin to say "Well the thing is...that I-I need to, tell you...that...unless I" Ethan looked up back into Peaches's pea green eyes, and that wasn't helping "Unless?" Peaches moved closer to him still having a smile on her face, she sort of knew what Ethan was gonna, or at least what he was trying to say, but Peaches wanted to hear Ethan say those words himself "I need to tell you...I...I love you" Peaches caught her breath and hung her head, her smile olny got bigger, she knew it "Ethan loves me, he really loves me" Peaches was over the moon, she had been trying to fight her feelings but it just made her fall more in love with Ethan.

Ethan one the other hand thought that Peaches was hanging her head in shame and sadness "I'll go now, I'm sorry but it's the truth. I'll leave ya, good night" Ethan said gloomy before turning away whilest dragging his feet in depression, to walk off. Peaches snapped her head up "No Ethan, don't go because I have something, to tell you to" Ethan stopped in his tracks, and turned with hope in his eyes and a "What?" On his face. Peaches took Ethan's trunk in her's and looked up at him with shining green eyes, this action almost made Ethan's heart stop.

"What i want to say is that I, well I've been fighting with my true feelings over you, but I releasied in truth that it just made me more..." Peaches was now in Ethan's position, not being able to find the words. Ethan was now pleading in his mind "Say it Peaches, say it"

"What I meant to say is that I...I...love you to and nothing, will make me change my mind" Ethan's face lite up greatly then before "She loves me to. Oh Peaches" The grip on their trunk tighten as they drew each other closer and closer until they were nuzzling each other deeply, Ethan let go of Peaches's trunk and moved his aroung the back of Peaches's head and pulled her even closer to his lips. Peaches got the idea and done the same, pulling him closer aslo, until their lips finally met for the wonderful kiss they ever had, and this time both mammoths were taking part. Peaches was still a beginner at kissing so Ethan took charge, deeping the kiss further until Peaches lost her train of thought as Ethan's tongue found it's way into Peaches's mouth trying to find her's. When he did, the two enjoyed their tongues dancing and knotting with each other.

They wished they could of staid like this forever but the laws of nature broke in and they both parted, gasping for air. Both mammoth looked hazily into each others eyes, Ethan had one last question to ask his love, which he whispered into her ear. Peaches stood there looking at Ethan pure love but also hesitation but then she knew that Ethan would never hurt her, so she nodded her head nervously so Ethan stocked her face with his trunk to clam her before pulling her into another kiss, more daring and deeper then the last. Ethan took charge again, using his trunk to dip Peaches's back, until she was lying on her back, with Ethan top of her still kissing her passionately. Each tongue touch made Peaches moan or groan, showing that she was clearly enjoying what Ethan was doing.

Peaches rolled over onto her stomach with Ethan still on top, he began to go lower along her body, stroking her with his trunk. Both of them knew where this was going, ut they didn't know how or wen it'll end. They didn't really care, for they were both falling into th depths of love, as both of their hearts were beating as one

THE END

**Yay! Finally the end and the first completion of my storys, I do hope you've like it.**

**EthanxPeaches forever. Yes I know I've said that loads of times but I just love them!  
**

**Please post a review thank you.  
**


End file.
